Field Trip
by Trisaba Daph Ride 464
Summary: What will happen when Tris buys tickets to new york for the gang? Includes FourTris fluff. Is based one day after initiation. Summery sucks. Please read story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be nice! This story takes place 1 day after initiation. It is a no war story. Sorry about how short this chapter is. Tris and Four have not been public with their relationship yet. FourTris fluff included. Have fun! I do not own Divergent, or any of its characters ect. Xoxo, Daph**

**Tris POV**

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" I yell, ushering them into the car.

"Triiiiss" Uriah whines. "Its 4:00 in the mourning!" I had woken them up an hour ago so they had time to get ready. I had packed their bags in advance.

"If you don't want to go, by all means stay home." I retort. I guess that shut him up.

" Can you at least tell us where we're going?" mumbles a sleepy-eyed Cristina. I sigh. "It's a surprise!" As we all pile into the van, I bite my lip to contain my smile. Lynn tries to flirt with Tobias, but he tells her he's already in a relationship. Burn. I sit down next to him and smile inwardly because I can finally tell Cristina. Zeke, of course, starts a game of Candor or Dauntless.

"Four! You know the question."

"Well, I choose Dauntless." He says sneaking a side-glance at me.

"I dare you to SHOW who you are secretly dating." He says with a wicked grin. Tobias pulls his arm around my shoulder, and I snuggle up to him. They all stare as he kisses my lips full on. We are almost unaware of the people/friends around us. Almost. That is until Uriah whispers, "Get a room." With a regretful sigh, we slowly pull away. The game momentarily forgotten, we are bombarded with questions.

"All in good time, all in good time." By the time we have all calmed down, we have reached our destination. The Chicago International Airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my ducklings! Im soooooooooooo verry sory for not updating sooner! I am the sorriest person in the whole wide world! Thank u 2 my three wonderful reviewers! Im writing this for you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Fours pov**

"AN AIRPORT?!" Cristina screams. " YAY IV ALWAYS WANTED TO DO A FLASH MOB HERE!" We all stare at her and she blushes so red it would put a baboons but to shame. "PLEASE?!' She begs. After what seems like hours we crave in. The next question? What song of course! We finaly deside to perform counting stars, with everybody singing except Uriah Zeke and Lynn, who are backup dancers. This is gonna be awesome! As we are walking to the airport I see Tris' eyes light up. I sigh. She's so butiful. Then she stops Dead in her tracks. I look over to see what she's looking at, I then see a woman who has Tris' gray blue eyes.

"Mom?!' Tris asks. She blots into the womans (I am guesing her moms) arms. "Dad? CALEB?" Tris asks.

'"We came for the trip! I think some of your friends parents are coming to!" I tense. Tris wispers soothing things in my ear but I am to scared to listen. The others look confused.

"I'll tell u later" I sigh. This is going to be a long trip!

Hrehthejfajkethgkrghtjgnz page break jrghewjkreuywfjwthauwye

We all stand in line at the Starbucks out side the airport. As it is almost my time to order, I see him. Marcus.

**I am so sorry! This is such a short chapter! Please check out my other story, "My Crazy Life." Luv, Trisaba Daph Ride 464.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can u believe it? I updated TWICE in 2 days! I read my last chapter and hated myself because it was so short. So, without farther ado, I present, CHAPTER 3.**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**TRIS POV.**

Marcus. Oh my god. How is he here? How does he stand there without a trace of guilt in his eyes? Then I realize the reason. He is a monster. A manipulative sickening monster. I swear to god, if he so much as TOUCHES my boyfriend, I will not hesitate to kill him. I decide to give him a piece of my mind.

"Tobias," he says, as if Tobias was actually his son. The entire former Abnegation look happy, all the Dauntless, except for Zeke and me, look confused. We just give him a death glare so powerful he stumbles backwards. If only looks could kill. He looks at me and says, "Tobias I thought I had _thought _you better then to hook up with," He looks me up and down. "_Unsuitable _woman. I guess I will have to teach you again." My Toby looks around frantically. I whisper to him loud enough so Zeke can hear: "Guys, can I do something to him?" Zeke nods and Four says, "Fire away."

"Look Marcus, the first thing we learned in Dauntless is that hurting someone that Is unable to defend themselves does not help your rankings, or in your case, the need to feel like you are the best thing since God to ever happen to this world. Now I suggest you get the Hell away from us before I feel the need to, how do I put it,_ escort _you to jail." They all stare at me with gaping mouths until realization replaced their look of shock. At the same time, we all mutter, "That *******." **(I can't cuss cause peeps I know read this) **After that incident we decide to go to the Starbucks inside. As we line up Uriah dares me to say "in bed" after every sentence I say. Okaaaay then? When it is time to order I say,

" Can I get 10 Double chocolaty chip Frapachino thingies and three lattes, in bed?" He looks at me funny. "It was a dare" I explain, "It will be up in a few minutes. Name?"

"Divergent in bed." "Kay then." A few minutes later they call, " Divergent in bed". We snicker and the gang gets our fraps, giving the lattes to the adults. Now we must explore the airport!

* Don't mind me, I am but a humble page break! :{] *

We walk about the airport killing the time 'til security, when Uri drags us into the STUFFED ANIMAL shop. Wow he really is a pansycake. I sigh. This is going to be a long trip. We walk in and when Uriah's eyes go wide, we are not getting out of there without a fight. Wow Uri. Just wow.

**There it is! What do you think I should do w/ this story? Should other people's parents come in? Tell me plz!**


	4. Chapter 4 Flying Panda Meets iPhones

**Sorry for the wait! To the guest who has been telling me I cannot spell, the reason I do not take the time to edit is because *****GASP**** * I have a LIFE. Rock on my Peacelings. I do not own Divergent I phones or bini boos.**

As Uriah marvels at stuffed animals, Shauna decided to be the Candor of the group.

"So… are you Tobias Eaton?" She asks. I feel Tobias stiffen at the mention of his name but slowly nod. The gang (all except Zeke –I guess Zeke knows- and I) gasps.

_I guess we know who's not Erudite. _I think. I feel Tobias' laughter t my side.

"Woops! I said that out loud." I realize. Cristina puts her hand to her heart in mock offence. "Hurtful!" She exclaims. I chuckle a bit and glance at my watch. 5:30. Wow, time fly's fast. WAIT!

"Uriah, we need to goooo!" I yell. This earns me some weird looks. Again. I find Uri staring at me with pleading puppy dog eyes and holds a fat panda Bini Boo. I gasp. That is the cutest thing I have ever seen! I throw the cashier a $50 bill and throw them to the gang. "Shauna!" I name as I throw pandas. "Tobias! Zeke! Marlene! Lynn! Lauren! Crissy! Willy! Mom! Dad! Caleb! Catch!" And that is how I got the title of The Flying Panda. Quite a name, right?

"Now common, we need to get cell phones!" Well if you ever want a group of Dauntless to follow you blindly, instead of using, I don't know, SERUMS, you can bribe them with cell phones. My parents and brother are just following us aimlessly. How…Abnegation. We sprint to the kiosk desk and, well, you know the rest.

*Ladidadida! *

Did you know you can use pictures on your I Phone case? Crazy right? I DEFINATLY wouldn't have seen that coming. Well anyway, we all got one big selfie printed onto yon yellow cases. I suggested we got our names written on the top for safety purposes. They happily obliged. So we left the kiosk with new crazy cell phones, obese pandas and smiles so big and bright they would put the sun to shame. We look SOOOOO Amity.

**DONE! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL! ROCK ON MY PEACELINGS!**


End file.
